


Like the ocean

by LilyDeDelacroix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDeDelacroix/pseuds/LilyDeDelacroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have this feeling in your stomach : something is going to happen and suddenly you’re nervous. Nervous like when you lied to your mother about your first hangover, like two minutes before your audition, like when you were waiting outside the room where your grandma was dying, like the first time you knew you were going to see the ocean and you were expecting its immensity to hit you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first OS in English, I’m a little nervous to post it. I hope you’re going to like it !

« I’m going home » he says and you’re waiting because you want to go with him, but he doesn’t ask, he has already packed for you. And you follow him because that’s what you always do.

 

_Silence._

In the car.

_Silence._

_  
_

It’s not quite natural for him and for you. The miles are passing and soon you’re not in London anymore.

You have this feeling in your stomach : something is going to happen and suddenly you’re nervous. Nervous like when you lied to your mother about your first hangover, like two minutes before your audition, like when you were waiting outside the room where your grandma was dying, like the first time you knew you were going to see the ocean and you were expecting its immensity to hit you.

 

You’re shifting in your seat because you don’t really understand where are you going but you don’t dare to ask even if you know that you’re not going to Doncaster. You’re not even on the M1, and you’re going to the East, that’s all you know but it’s already enough. Yeah, it’s enough for you. You trust Louis with everything and anything.

 

But home ? Where’s home ?

And this silence. Silence.

 

You can’t control you and soon you’re looking at him. The sun is playing one of his game with his hairs, maybe a hide and seek, his eyes riveted on the road, his spirit very far away like he had his own speed and then he speaks and you have to focus on the word.

 

\-       We’re going to Grimsby.

-       Since when Grimsby is home ?

-       It’s not.

 

_Silence._

In the car. On the road.

_Silence._

 

You’re smiling -you have to- you’re with Louis, in his car, alone and you’re going to an unknown destination. His smell mixed with the leather seats is everywhere and you struggled to not take a huge breath because he’s there, just right here.

And then, you’re praying. Closing your eyes, catching this moment like it’s the most wonderful treasure in the entire world. And then, you’re trembling. Feeling like a drug addict –but you’re not right ?-, hearing your heart’s crazy melody.

You’re a prayer but you don’t have words.

 

_Silence._

In the car. On the road. But not in your heart.

_Silence._

 

Soon you’re not on the road anymore. You’re passing through a village –Grimsby- and then the Ocean.

Here it is. Waiting again for you.

 

\-       Come on.

-       What are we doing here ? I mean, I’m not going to complain about it but I don’t understand.

-       I promise you’re going to understand Haz.”

 

You’re taking his hand and you’re leaving the comfort of the car for the wind and the salt and him. Because we know it : you’re following him everywhere.

The sand is cold, it’s March and the sun isn’t warm enough yet but Louis doesn’t care and you either when you’re sitting on the beach, face to face with the waves.

 

-       To confess became a ritual, you know ? Every fucking step on your life someone is asking you to confess. You have to confess your mistakes, your past, your present, your logic, your feelings, your acts, your dreams, your childhood, your sickness, and then you. It’s like getting naked every time and I hate it. Everyone is searching the truth and I’m sick of it. It’s like an orchestration and I hate it. It’s not natural, it’s forced by some rules in your society and people expecting you to follow rules.

-       I still don’t understand.

-       I know.

 

He’s smiling and you’re staring blankly at the Ocean.

You’re burying down all this emotions deeply where even a miracle can’t find out. But you shouldn’t and you know it because you’re still this little child who believes in miracle and magic and fairies.

 

-       The fact is you never did that, Harry. Never. I talked, it’s true, but it wasn’t necessary for you to ask anything. I confessed to you and it was natural. We are. This time I don’t think I have enough words to make my confession. I wish I had because it’s like I’ve swallowed a sun sometimes it’s burning in my chest but most of the time it’s hit me like a wave. We are like the Ocean, Haz. This is my confession, I chase it away on my soul and I tear it away from my body, all for you. We’re something, something who can make me nervous but also really happy. Something that I find beautiful and with no limits. An infinite adventure and I’m in love with that idea as much as I’m in love with you. The Ocean and you, this is home wherever we are, I carrying both of you wherever we are.

 

He’s smiling and you can’t realized yet what he’s saying because this morning you were munching your cereals dreaming about a future with Louis and now..

 

Silence and …

The sound of the wave, the melody of your heart, the melody of our hearts.

 

Silence and…

You’re kissing him and you’re feeling alive.

The Ocean seems to be in peace like you and him.

 


End file.
